vocaloidfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep
Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep 'est une chanson chantée par Miku et composée par mothy_Akuno-P. Elle est la quatrième chanson de la série des Sept Péchés Capitaux, et représente la Paresse. 'thumb|center|335 px "眠らせ姫からの贈り物" Romaji : Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono Anglais: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Anglais officiel: Belphegor's Gift Paroles Japonais= 眠りなさいこの gift で よく眠れるこの gift で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 貴方の幸せの為に･･･ 政略の果て　決められた婚姻 それでも貴方を愛した 欲に溺れる　無能\な遊び人 だけど前から好きだった 医者の娘の　財産だけ目当て 別にそれでも幸せよ 幼い頃の　約束も忘れて いいのあなたのそばにいられれば 不安な情緒　悩む貴方に とてもいい薬があるのよ 良い夢が見れるから　疲れた身癒せるわ 私からのプレゼント 眠りなさいこの薬 gift で よく眠れるこの薬 gift で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 貴方の幸せの為に･･･ 誰もが悩み　抱えているのよ 父も母も　街の人達も 夜に眠れぬ　みんなの為に giftを作る　眠れる薬 嫌な現実　叶わぬ想い 夢の中なら　忘れられるわ ゆりかごの中　赤子のように 目を閉じたまま　委ねなさい 私の gift をみんなが飲んで 幸せになった　みんながみんな ただ一人眠れぬ　私は代わりに 自由と財を得た 眠りなさいこの毒 gift で よく眠れるこの毒 gift で 私はそう　眠らせ姫 希望を求めた女 お飾りのドールのように 利用されるだけの日々に もうとっくに壊れていた 全てを壊したかったの とてもよく効く薬なの 永遠（とわ）に眠れるほどによく効くの これでようやく私も眠れる 眠らせ姫から眠り姫に･･･|-| Romaji= Nemurinasai kono gift de Yoku nemureru kono gift de Watashi wa sou Nemurase Hime Anata no shiawase no tame ni... Seiryaku no hate kimerareta kon'in Soredemo anata wo aishita Yoku ni oboreru munou na asobinin Dakedo mae kara suki datta Isha no musume no zaisan dake meate Betsu ni soredemo shiawase yo Osanai koro no yakusoku mo wasurete Ii no anata no soba ni irarereba Fuan na jousho nayamu anata ni Totemo ii kusuri ga aru no yo Yoi yume ga mireru kara tsukareta mi iyaseru wa Watashi kara no purezento Nemurinasai kono gift de Yoku nemureru kono gift de Watashi wa sou Nemurase Hime Anata no shiawase no tame ni... Daremo ga nayami kakaete iru no yo Chichi mo haha mo machi no hitotachi mo Yoru ni nemurenu minna no tame ni Gift wo tsukuru nemureru kusuri Iya na genjitsu kanawanu omoi Yume no naka nara wasurerareru wa Yurikago no naka akago no you ni Me wo tojita mama yudanenasai Watashi no gift wo minna ga nonde Shiawase ni natta minna ga minna Tada hitori nemurenu watashi wa kawari ni Jiyuu to zai wo eta Nemurinasai kono gift de Yoku nemureru kono gift de Watashi wa sou Nemurase Hime Kibou wo motometa onna... O-kazari no dooru no you ni Riyou sareru dake no hibi ni Mou tokku ni kowarete ita Subete wo kowashitakatta no Totemo yoku kiku kusuri na no Towa ni nemureru hodo ni yoku kiku no Kore de youyaku watashi mo nemureru Nemurase Hime kara Nemuri Hime ni...|-| Français= S'il te plait dort avec mon Gift Tu peux dormir avec mon Gift Oui, je suis la princesse qui apporte le repos eternel Pour que tu puisses être heureux pour toujours Même si il s'agissait d'un mariage politique Moi, néanmoins, je t'aimais Tu es bon à rien playboy, noyé par ta convoitise Mais je t'aime actuellement depuis longtemps Tu es simplement à la recherche de la richesse d'une fille de docteur Et même si ça me convient Tu as oubli la promesse que nous avions fait étant petit Et cela, aussi, me convient, temps que je reste avec toi Je ne peux plus supporter te voir stressé tout les jours Alors laisse moi te donner un merveilleux médicament Cela te donneras de doux rêves et soulagera ce corps usé C'est un cadeau de ma part S'il te plait endort toi avec mon médicament Tu peux bien dormir avec mon médicament Oui, je suis la princesse qui apporte le repos eternel Pour que ainsi tu sois heureux pour toujours... Tout le monde à des inquiètudes Y compris mon père, ma mère, et tout le monde en ville Pour le bien de tous qui sont insomniaque la nuit, Je dois faire une potion de sommeil en cadeau pour eux Dès que tu seras plongé dans tes rêves Tu peux oublier ta cruelle réalité et les pensées non requises Dans ta cage, comme un petit bébé, Ferme les yeux, et laisse tout Tout le monde, après avoir bu mon Gift Est devenu heureux, chacun d'entre eux Moi, la seule qui ne dort pas, en ce lieu, A obtenu la liberté et la richesse S'il te plait dors avec ce Gift que j'ai crée Tu peux dormir bien avec ce Gift que j'ai crée Oui, je suis la princesse qui apport le repos eternel, Une femme cherchant l'espoir... Dans ces jours, où j'étais utilisée Comme une poupée pour décorer, J'étais déjà brisée il y a longtemps Alors je veux tout détruire C'est un médicament vraiment puissant Ces effets resteront en toi pour toujours. Maintenant, il est grand temps pour moi de dormir. Je vais me changer de princesse qui apporte le sommeil en Belle aux bois dormant Détail supplémentaire *Une French Cover a été faîte par Aya_me :thumb|center|335 px Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons Japonaises Catégorie:Chansons chantées par Miku Catégorie:Série des Sept Péchés Capitaux Catégorie:The Evillious Chronicles